Melting the Frozen Heart
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Elsa huye a Nueva York para comenzar una nueva vida y se encuentra con Peter Parker. One Shot. Peter/Elsa. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Bueno, he aquí una nueva historia en otro crossover. Esta vez entre Spider-Man y uno de mis nuevos personajes favoritos de Disney, Elsa de la película Frozen.**

***Pairing: Peter/Elsa.**

***DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes de Spider-Man ni de Frozen me pertenecen. Solo este pequeño One Shot con tintes románticos.**

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

"**Melting the Frozen Heart"**

_Spider-Man & Frozen_

_Crossover_

.

Peter/Elsa

One Shot

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

_06/07/2014_

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

**E**lsa miró a través de la ventana del departamento donde vivían y sonrió.

Cómo había cambiado su vida.

Desde el día de la coronación y el incidente con Anna.

Cuanto lo lamentaba.

Realmente se había asustado por lo que había hecho y por ello huyó.

No le quedaba otra opción.

Abandonó su hogar y fue lo más lejos posible.

Finalmente recayó en Nueva York y se puso a pensar cuan diferente eran las cosas.

Ella al principio no entendía lo que pasaba.

En ese lugar ella no era la única.

Otros como ella. Con poderes y la gente los adoraba.

Bueno no todos. Eso era inevitable.

Ella ahora ya no tenía que sentirse tan sola.

Tan vulnerable.

Alguien que la entendiera.

Hasta que lo conoció.

Al hombre más comprensivo, graciosos y amable que jamás había conocido.

Ahora ya podía entender lo que sentía Anna.

Su hermana de quien pensó que había tomado la decisión más tonta.

Obviamente no pensaba en casarse con el primer hombre que conociera pero se enamoró perdidamente.

Elsa lo conoció mientras peleaba contra un súper villano llamado Shocker. Lo derrotó fácilmente pero eso no era importante.

Elsa necesitaba información en ese momento y él se la brindió.

Ella tuvo que explicarle la situación aunque no se lo dijo todo. Solo que de donde ella venía no apreciaban poderes especiales y al revelase tuvo que huir.

Aún no podía confrontar la situación con su hermana menor.

Además que Spider-Man era un completo extraño en esos momentos, por más amable que se presentara y comportase.

Spider-Man hizo entonces algo inédito y se descubrió.

Al explicarle la situación Elsa quedó anonadada de que alguien confiase tanto en un extraño pero él le explicó que ella no representaba peligro alguno. Aun así no comprendía tanta confianza.

Spider-Man se reveló como Peter Parker, un joven fotógrafo quien perdió a sus padres de pequeño y tras descuidarse al usar sus poderes también perdió a su tío.

Elsa lloró al escuchar la historia. No era común en ella pero estaba conmovida por la historia.

A partir de allí comenzaron a vivir juntos y congeniaban de excelente manera. Los amigos y colegas de Peter a quienes él la presentó lo podían afirmar luego de todo el tiempo que pasaron.

Elsa poco a poco sentía que sus sentimientos de agradecimiento y amistad cambiaban. Ella podía ver como se sentía atraída románticamente hacia el muchacho y finalmente comprendió como se había sentido Anna.

Cuando Peter le propuso matrimonio ella estaba tan extasiada que se congeló.

Ella se asustó cuando Peter creyó por un momento que le rechazaría pero ella le estampó un enorme beso y afirmando su respuesta.

Elsa y Peter se casarían en poco tiempo.

Luego del día más importante de su vida, se irían de luna de miel y luego la vuelta a su pasado.

Elsa le contaría la verdad a Peter y le pediría ayuda.

Ella necesitaba confrontar su pasado y resolver el dilema.

Ella estaba segura que él entendería.

Después de todo, eran almas gemelas, ¿no?

Bueno al menos eso era lo que especulaba el Daily Bugle cuando los fotografiaron besándose en sus disfraces de Ice Queen y Spider-Man tras derrotar a los Seis Siniestros.

Ella sonrió nuevamente y se miró el anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

***Saludos para todos.**

* * *

.


End file.
